Echo's from things that is lost
by A-Swedish-Tent
Summary: The infamous Strawhats are on yet another adventure. This time they set foot on a mysteryisland ,as always ,but this time things will be lost but also be found. my first story so be gentle with me a little warning of shonen-ai & weirdness, pairings inside


**AN: this is my first story and I hope that it is readable… anyway the story should be pretty T rated through it, but there will be some shonen-ai/Yaoi action so if you don´t dig don´t come and nag me about it cuz' I warned yah! The pairings are a little undecided but I know that it will have ZoLu ( ZoroxLuffy) the rest is pretty undecided… So if you have any opinions in that area please tell :D**

**I am also kind of nervous about submitting a story here on but I would really like you honest opinion on how I write and if the story is any good :) thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy :D**

"ISLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!" yelled a loud voice over the pirate ship _Thousand Sunny Go. _The crew members of the straw hat crew recognized the voice of their captain.

"Luffy, why are you yelling?" asked the navigator of the ship. "We will not arrive to the new island until three more hours and it won´t go faster if you don´t stop whining like a seven year old."

The captain known as Monkey D. Luffy slumped down on the figurehead on the big ship.

"Buuuuut Naaaaamiiii, I´m sooo bored!" complained the brown haired boy.

"Stop patronizing poor Nami-swan you shitty-gomu." The cook of the ship called. "Or you get no meat for dinner!"

"Thank-you Sanji-kun" replied the young woman called Nami.

On deck the First Mate sighed loud when he was roughly awake by his captain's voice but soon lay down again to get some more sleep before the ship reached harbor. But he was a little bit to unlucky for that kind of luxury. His "oh so lovely" captain bounced on top of him and his puppy-eyes-of-doom started.

"Zoro, Sanji says that I won´t get any more meat!" The Captain soon said and another sigh was heard from the green haired swordsman because of his captain. "And only because I´m bored."

"Luffy, the love-cook is only doing that to get under the witch´s skirt." The First Mate known as Roronoa Zoro calmly answered. Soon a frying pan was flying from the kitchen door.

"You shitty-swordsman I heard that." A very angry blond called Sanji yelled and emerged from the kitchen door.

"Of course you did! You hear everything about the money-witch" Zoro said "Especially when you peep when she is changing."

"Shut up you shitty-marimo!" The cook and the swordsman where soon in a fight with kicks from the blond and slices from the green haired mans swords.

"Yohohoho I see that Zoro and Sanji is fighting again." The musician of the straw hat crew laughed.

"Yes, your eyes doesn't deceive you today either Brook" The archeologist giggled from her seat next to Nami.

"Ah, but my sweet Robin I have no eyes because I am only a skeleton, SKULL JOKE. Yohohoho" The living skeleton known as Bonez Brook joked. Soon the captain laughed along with him.

"What is happening here?" A long nosed teen asked who walked through the door with a large man with a metal nose.

"Zoro and Sanji are fighting again and Brook tells skull jokes that only Luffy and Robin think are funny." Nami explained with a tired sigh. She was tired of their behavior that accrued every day.

"Oh but Navigator-san I believe that more than just me and captain-san think this little charade is amusing" The smiling adult known as Nico Robin giggled.

"Can´t they just cooperate with each other?" The cyborg asked with an amused look.

"No it isn´t in their nature Franky" A depressed voice from the ship's doctor was heard.

"Chopper-bro? What´s the matter?" The bluenette asked. "Why are you so down?"

"It's the island we are going to. I´ve read about it and it is not any good things." The little reindeer known as Tony Tony Chopper answered. "In some of my medical books it's described that there are hundreds of diseases and different kind of strange phenomena occurring there."

"But shouldn't you be running around and screaming like Usopp and you would?" The young navigator asked.

"Hey Nami, if I knew about that I would not run around screaming!" The long nosed sniper called Usopp argued. "I would bravely go ahead to the island and take rid of everything that could threat the crew just like the brave warrior I am"

"REALLY?" Luffy squealed with stars in his eyes.

"NO, you idiot he is lying like always!" The First Mate growled. He and Sanji had stopped the fight when they heard the reindeer's worries. And soon a giant bump was forming on the liar's head.

"Don´t fill Luffy´s head with so many lies" The irritated cook scuffed. "And you Luffy, don´t encourage him"

With two kicks on each of his captain and snipers heads and a well earned fight with the marimo, he reentered the kitchen to finish the lunch.

"Now Chopper, why are you so worried about this diseases? Aren´t you going to be the world's best doctor?" The orange head asked. "If there was a strange illness on that island you could cure it! Couldn´t you?"

Choppers sigh was barely noticeable and the silence hung heavily in the air. Luffy grew more and more concerned for the youngest member of the crew and soon walked forward to the small creature. Once he was beside him he let his rubber arm rest on Choppers shoulders and his trademark grin was plastered on his face.

"Na, Chopper why should you fear anything? We are pirates and we will take care of anything bad and besides what is an adventure without surprises?" The rubber man asked encouraging.

The little reindeer looked up on his smiling hero and around him was almost the entire crew smiling down at him. A small giggle escaped his lips and a smile sneaked on his face.

"Thanks guys"

The ship was sailing closer and closer to the small island where they would lay anchored.

****

"Nami can we set down the anchor now?" the very impatient captain asked. He was in the front of the ship and eagerly watched the island before them. Chopper and Usopp had joined him and were begging to get on the island.

"What do you think Franky?" The orange head asked. "I believe that the depth is good."

"Okay Nami-sis, I will lower the anchor now" The cyborg called and dropped the anchor.

Before them lay a white beach that connected to a jungle. The jungles tree rose high above the ground and their leaves reached out and across the whole island. You could see small parts of green on the ground but no path´s or roads.

The mini-merry was set down in the ocean and the straw hat crew row to the shore. The first one to land on the white sand was the rubber captain.

"Come on you guys! The Mystery Island awaits!" The overjoyed rubberman yelled.

"Take it easy Luffy or you will just get as lost as Zoro normally does!" the irritated orange head snarled. She stepped down from the small boat and sunk her high-heels into the sand. The others soon joined them on the shores of the ´Mystery Island´.

"I do NOT get lost! You others just wander off without me all the time." The oblivious swordsman defended.

"Yeah right you shitty-marimo you wander of just as often as Luffy is hungry!" Sanji argued. Soon a livid argument surfaced yet again between the two but it went unnoticed by the doctor of the crew. Since Chopper was a reindeer his nose was a lot more sensitive than the others and now it tingled with several strange smells. They weren´t overwhelming or recognizable… They were just… strange.

Robin noticed the strange behavior from their dear reindeer.

"Is something the matter Doctor-san?" She asked. Chopper looked up at the dark haired woman and wondered if he should tell her. Since Robin probably was the smartest in the crew, which wasn´t that though considering the idiots which consisted of the Strawhats, he decided that it would be for the best if someone besides him was wary of this strange island.

"There are some strange smells that I´ve never sensed before. They are unlike any I´ve ever smelled and it worries me. They are not strong but there are many different smells that I just can´t figure out. What does this mean Robin?" The small creature wondered. He looked up completely lost and almost pleaded for a reasonable answer from the woman.

"I don´t know Doctor-san, but If I knew it wouldn´t be an adventure, as would our captain say." She reassured him. As her words sunk into Choppers head he realized that Luffy had been right, this was an adventure and he shouldn´t ponder about it otherwise he would miss the exciting adventures that always happened to the strange crew.

But if he knew what would happen on this Island, then he would truly worry about the wellness and sanity of the Strawhat pirates.

****

Since there wasn´t any path´s or road´s the pirates chose a random direction and tried to follow it until they found something to point them in a specific direction and since the vegetation was so thick they let Brook walk first to cut it into a path. They didn´t let Zoro lead because if he was leading them they would end up in the North Pole or something. After many hours had passed they were still on the move forward into the jungle.

As the oblivious strawhat crew made their way through the jungle, mysterious sounds started to echo out between the trees. The sounds were not made from a living being nor were it a sound that the wind could conjure. It sounded shallow, hollow and very dark as if the deepest of all the voices of the earth was slowly dying in a very mesmerizing and memorizing way. For some of the members shills went through their spines in a chilling and recognizing way, but for others it was a comfort as if they were lulled into a belief of relief.

"wha … what was th… that" a very scared orange head uttered.

"It was an echo of a lost voice" the very mysterious woman replied.

The rest of the group slowly turned their heads towards the historian and in a silent WTF expression they asked what she meant.

"This island has been untouched for a very long time as the thickness of the vegetation discloses. But humans have been here before since we acquired an eternal pose to it. I'm guessing that many lost their lives on this island because of the weariness that our dear Doctor-san had from the information of the strange diseases that originally comes from here." Nico Robin explained. "I also think that the strange plants and smells verified this."

"HUUUH" A very lost rubberman said. "Soooo…THIS REALLY IS A MYSTERY ISLAND!" Stars were forming in the exciting young man's eyes.

"Fufufu well yes, you can put it that way as well" An amused blue eyed woman snickered.

"Well then let´s move forward, Captain" smirked the scary looking swordsman.

"DON´T YOU DARE LEAD US YOU SHITTY-SWORDSMAN!"

**AN that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it or you just did not like it anyhow I really would like your opinion so please review!**


End file.
